User talk:JFHavoc
My talk page currently cannot hold more talk bubbles than it already has, so for the time being I would like for all users to refrain from using their talk bubbles and instead using text based messages and signing your posts with four tildes. My fake award Sea Salt Ice Cream and it will display your name. By the way, friendship cannot melt! xD}} Template Whenever you begin a new talk bubble you always add this to the line right? }}| }| Quick Question Thanks! I'll think of something! *grins* I won't cry happily anymore. XD Thanks again! Hey, thanks! Idea .}} to use it type }} I knew that, I just felt like adding template pages to the wiki was never really a big deal. --''James Havoc'' 20:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) talk bubble Could I please have a talk bubble? I tried to make one myself, but to me it's WAAAAAAAAY too confusing. DreambenderKing1 18:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. *'Character': Organization XIII Cloaked member *'Quote 1': "You will never find a heart without darkness. That is why you need the Light." *'Quote 2': "Find Kingdom Hearts and it's Creator." *'Color 1': Blue *'Color 2': Yellow Please and thank you, :DreambenderKing1 18:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You already did... Metallix-117R 07:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Want to be friends? you should be good now.}} Dude, you have to see this! part 2 It won't let me put it inside the talkbox for some reason. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V5z_NQmU78 KingdomKeyDarkside 07:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah ok to the IRC! hopefully the UMRP wont be there lol jk KingdomKeyDarkside 07:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It's because the template limit for the page has been hit. Don't really know when that showed up, but there isn't a problem with your talk bubbles or JFHavoc's page, the same thing happened on ENX's page.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I honestly almost died watching those immediately after watching TheSpoonyOne's newest video. Shouldn't mix humors like that--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Who's thespoonyone? KingdomKeyDarkside 23:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey there Hey man. Can you help me with the text bubbles? XessEmperor 00:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) talk bubble issues hey, did you figure out the stuff about talk bubbles yet? KingdomKeyDarkside 04:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Apparently I've reached the max amount of talk bubbles that can be used on a page. I honestly don't understand. I've seen pages with way more talk bubbles than I've got. I don't want to archive my talk page every time this happens so for now we'll just have to go without our talk bubbles. =\ James Havoc 04:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) well, that sucks. to the IRC! *Triumphant music* KingdomKeyDarkside 04:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) See you there! James Havoc 04:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) where did you go? you left the IRC a second after I rejoined. and why am I one of the quotes on your user page? KingdomKeyDarkside 05:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) heyo! IRC?KingdomKeyDarkside 17:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Be there in a second. James Havoc 17:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! LegoAlchemist couldn't resize them for some reason and I don't know a thing about making talk bubbles, thanks again for resizing them! Super Landmaster 07:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem, any more problems and you can ask me. James Havoc 17:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) well well i'd like to know how to make one...XessEmperor 18:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the comment on my page! I'm a little lost and don't know anyone on here. D: So, how do you get those bubble things, and why does everyone have a similar picture? Is there a place where I can get one of those? Mrsaxel 19:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC)MrsAxel Re:Thanks Yeah, I just didn't know when you were going to be back, and I almost have an obsessive compulsive to help people, and I jump on any chance to make another talk bubble lol. I'm at 17 now! ps i put up the list of ORGXIII themes on my user page if you wanna see them agian. KingdomKeyDarkside 20:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I can't say an obsession with helping people is a bad thing. Lol Just remember, the people here aren't so impatient that if they don't get helped right away they'll go off and start vandalizing all the pages. xD P.S. I liked your choices for the Organization XII theme songs, good work. --''James Havoc'' 20:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i know that. but we don't know about SSC. He might start spamming more than the IRC. lol jk SSC you're awesome. KingdomKeyDarkside 20:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol! :P --''James Havoc'' 20:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Talk page problem Hey, to fix your little problem (enable talk bubbles) you need to archive your page. It's the only way I know how to fix it. --LegoAlchemist 20:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I figured that was the only way (other than not using talk bubbles), but I didn't wanna archive my talk page with so few topics. --''James Havoc'' 01:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) hey! Hey, whats up? KingdomKeyDarkside 02:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Not much, but I'm insanely tired. I had a crazy weekend. How about you? --''James Havoc'' 02:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC)